lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Omar (Kahana)
Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Membri del gruppo di mercenari Categoria:Personaggi deceduti Categoria:Membri dell'equipaggio della Kahana Omar Idris was one of the mercenaries sent by Charles Widmore to the Island aboard the freighter Kahana. Omar Idris Portrayed by Anthony Azizi First seen "The Constant" Last seen "The Package" Episode count 7 Name Omar Date of death 30 December 2004 ("There's No Place Like Home, Part 2") Origin Florida, USA Profession Mercenar TheoriesAccording to Keamy, he was originally from Florida. He and Keamy have been seen to communicate using only glances, thus indicating that either Omar has tactical experience or has worked with Keamy prior to being hired by Widmore. ("The Constant") Omar and the rest of the mercenaries were killed on day 100 bythe Others during the helicopter ambush. ("There's No Place Like Home, Part 2") Biography Days 94–100 (Season 4) Omar and other mercenaries shot skeet with automatic weapons from the deck of the Kahana. ("Meet Kevin Johnson") Upon Frank, Sayid, and Desmond's arrival on the freighter, Keamy and Omar escorted Desmond down to the sickbay. Omar informed Desmond that they only knew they were somewhere in the Pacific Ocean with no more knowledge of their whereabouts. Later, Keamy and Omar returned to sickbay having been called by the doctor's emergency alarm. The pair quickly subdued Frank, Sayid, and Desmond, taking the satellite phone from Desmond and once again locking Sayid and Desmond in the sickbay. They then took Frank to speak with the captain. ("The Constant") Omar was part of Keamy's strike team that assaulted the Island. Upon return of the helicopter to the freighter, Omar helped to unload the injured Mayhew and stood guard over Sayid and Desmond. On his way to the armory upon Keamy's request, Omar received Faraday's Morse code message on his satellite phone. After strapping a device to Keamy's chest, he helped to load up the helicopter and informed Ray about the message sent from the beach. Omar also made his gun accessible to Keamy, who used it to kill Captain Gault. ("Cabin Fever") He later patrolled the Orchid station with Keamy and the other mercenaries on the Kahana, holding a gun toBen as Ben surrendered himself. ("There's No Place Like Home, Part 1") Omar and the other mercenaries escorted Ben back to the helicopter, where they were ambushed by the Others. One of the Others threw a grenade at the helicopter, but when Keamy kicked it away, it landed at Omar's feet and exploded, throwing back and killing the surprised Omar.("There's No Place Like Home, Part 2") Flash sideways Omar was a man who worked for Martin Keamy. He was killed by Sayid Jarrah when he was helping Keamy threaten him. ("Sundown") Trivia * During casting for "The Constant", he was described as "Larson. Late 20s - 30s, any ethnicity, smart, dangerous but capable of charm and humor. Tough military type. Follows orders and doesn't question them... Guest star, possible recur." 1 ** His last name was given as Omar Idris in a clip show for the Lost Auction. * Omar was played by a stand-in, not Anthony Azizi, in "The Shape of Things to Come" and "Something Nice Back Home". * Omar's episode count is 7. Two of these appearances were made solely by his flash-sideways counterpart. * Out of the main characters, Omar has met Sayid, Michael, Desmond,Frank, Ben, Kate, Jin and Sun. He likely encountered Charlotte, Danieland Miles on the Kahana as they were part of the Science team. * Omar is the first character to be killed in both timelines. He was also accidentally killed by his own friends in both timelines. In the original timeline, Keamy killed him unintentionally by kicking the grenade to Omar. In the flash-sideways timeline, he was shot by one of Keamy's henchmen when the henchman was aiming for Sayid.